Summer Love
by carolineakim
Summary: Summer Love... Kalau Spring Love atau Winter Love, soalnya udah mainstream. Maka, musim panas juga tidak salah, kan?/YAOI!CHANBAEK/OOC/RnR? :3


**Summer Love  
"Because, Devil Fujoshi, We're can meet the Summer Love"**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and other**

 **Original Cast (OC) : Byun Sarra (Baekhyun's sister), Do Minra (Kyungsoo's sister), Park Ziura Alicia Awdrey—Ziura (Sarra and Minra's best friend/ Chanyeol's cousin), Princess Pricillia Angelicya—Prise (Sarra and Minra's best friend)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, School life, Family**

 **Tittle : Summer Love**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Author : Choi Ye Seul a.k.a CarolineaKim**

 **Warning : YAOI, OOC, Absurd, NO PLAGIARISM!**

 **Disclaimer©** **Semua maincast adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing, orangtua mereka, agensi mereka. But, The Storyline is MINE. Kalau original cast itu ya,,, milik kita semua :3**

 **Summary : 4 fujoshi itu membuat hidup mereka berubah. 360 derajat. Mulai dari perasaan hangat yang seringkali muncul. Bahkan, perasaan jengkel—karena—4 fujoshi ini membuat para yeoja lain juga ikut-ikutan fujoshi. Apalagi, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki yeodongsaeng—yang sialnya—dongsaeng kandung itu adalah bibit utama penyebaran virus fujoshi.**

 **Dan juga, Chanyeol. Yang memiliki sepupu berdarah England itu juga fujoshi dari dia masih tinggal di Inggris. Terkadang, mereka juga jengkel. Mengapa, gedung Junior High School disatukan oleh Senior High School. Yang ada, 4 fujoshi ini makin menjadi.**

 **Musim panas adalah musim yang indah menurut sebagian orang. Memang tidak lebih indah dari musim semi. Tapi, ada sejuta makna, melodi, dan cerita yang terjadi saat musim itu.**

 **Cover by : Me (Betewe, ini ane buat di PhotoScape. Modelnya mirip PhotoGrid/PhotoRus gitu. Tapi, menurutku lebih bagus diedit di PhotoScape. Aplikasinya cuma ada di laptop _ )**

 **NOTE :**

 **HAI! SANG AUTHOR MAU CUAP CUAP DULU, NEH. OH IYA, INI ADALAH FF YAOI—YANG ENTAH KEBERAPA—MILIK AUTHOR. YANG JELAS, AUTHOR MAU FF INI BENER-BENER DIHARGAIN. ENTAH DIA ANTI YAOI ATAU FUJOSHI, POKOKNYA, YANG UDAH BACA FF INI HARUS RCL! ITU WAJIB! CUMA TERIMA SARAN, PENDAPAT, DAN KATA PENYEMANGAT. GAK MAU LIAT ADA YANG NGE-JUDGE. PALAGI NGE-BULLY! NTAR MALAH GUE GAPLOK PAKE SWALLOW YANG NGE-JUDGE INI FF. EMANG ABSURD. TAPI, HARGAIN, YA! GAADA ALESAN BUAT GAK NGE-RCL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CarolineaKim Present :**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summer Love  
** **"** **Because Devil Fujoshi, We're can meet the Summer Love"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun baru membuka matanya dan perlahan duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya itu sendiri. Baru saja akan melakukan sedikit perenggangan otot tubuhnya.

Seandainya tidak ada teriakan nista terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya—

.

"OPPA! INI SUDAH JAM ENAM LEWAT EMPATPULUH LIMA MENIT! KAU BELUM BANGUN, KAH? NANTI TERLAMBAT. KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN DAGING CINCANG!"

.

Baekhyun terjengkal dari duduknya. Bokongnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai. Ya Tuhan... sampai kapan ia tidak bisa menghindari teriakan maut sang yeodongsaeng tersayang-nya itu? Seorang, Byun Sarra. Yeoja yang masih berumur 13 tahun. Menduduki _grade_ 2 di _Emerald Junior High School_. Satu sekolah dengan Baekhyun sendiri. Satu gedung malah. Baekhyun sendiri menduduki _grade_ 2 di _Emerald Senior High School_. Sial, memang.

.

"Baiklah, Sarra. Aku akan mandi secepatnya dan kita berangkat sekolah bersama. Seperti biasa. Ugh, sial," gerutu Baekhyun. Dia memasuki kamar mandi dan mandi secepat kilat. Setelah, itu buru-buru memakai seragamnya.

"Aigo, dimana buku kimia-ku?" panik Baekhyun.

"BUKU KIMIA-MU ADA DI MEJA MAKAN. INI SUDAH KUBAWAKAN UNTUKMU. DASAR CEROBOH! TINGGAL SEPULUH MENIT WAKTU KITA, OPPA!" sahut Sarra dengan teriakan-nya yang benar-benar mengguncang.

"Astaga. Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," kata Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Menampilkan seorang yeoja langsing—yang tinggi-nya hampir menyaingi Baekhyun—melipat tangannya di dada dengan muka kusut. Mukanya ditekuk. Padahal, baju seragamnya sangat rapi. Dengan rambut berwarna _brunette_ sepinggang. Dihiasi bandana rajut berwarna merah. Senada dengan warna rok yang ia gunakan.

"Lama sekali," desis Sarra. Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir dan menyeret Sarra. "Cepat. Tinggal 7 menit lagi. Kita berlari saja," kata Baekhyun setelah sampai di gerbang rumah mereka.

"Kau gila, oppa? Kenapa tidak naik bus saja?" kata Sarra sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Itu lebih lama, Sarra," jawab Baekhyun gemas. "Lagipula, kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja, ya?" gumam Sarra.

"ASTAGA, SARRA! MENGAPA TIDAK BILANG SEDARI TADI? KAN DI GARASI MASIH ADA MOBIL. CEPAT KAU CARI GEUM AHJUSSI SEKARANG!"

.

Sarra kalang kabut berlari ke penjuru rumah mencari sang supir pribadi.

...

"Kenapa belum datang juga, sih? Ih, sekretaris kelas kerjaannya _ngaret_ terus. Bikin pengen nyakar mukanya, deh," dengus Minra sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding depan kelas.

Ziura tertawa. "Hahaha... yang _ngaret_ , sih, bukan Sarra-nya. Pasti, Baekhyun oppa." Katanya sambil sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik dari _earphone_ berwarna _pink_ miliknya—yang terhubung oleh _smartphone_ -nya.

"Oh iya, _by the way_ , gimana hubungannya Luhan gege dan Sehun oppa? Kau dan Sarra berhasil membuat mereka bersatu?" tanya Prise. Gadis asal Prancis. Memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang.

"Itu sangat mudah. **Sangat mudah**. Apa yang tidak bisa kita lakukan untuk menjodohkan pasangan yaoi? Devil Fujoshi itu tidak akan pernah gagal dalam misinya. Apalagi, anggota Devil Fujoshi itu makin banyak, kan? Banggalah jadi ketua!" kata Minra sambil terkekeh.

Sarra, Minra, Ziura, dan Prise memang 4 yeoja fujoshi paling fenomenal di _Emerald International High School_. Baik di _Junior High School_ -nya. Maupun, _Senior High School_ -nya. Dan mereka adalah ketua Devil Fujoshi. Perkumpulan fujoshi dari penjuru _Emerald International High School_.

"Annyeong,"

"Sarra!"

"Hmm," gumam Sarra tidak jelas sambil mengabaikan 3 sahabatnya di ambang pintu dan langsung menerobos masuk ke pintu kelas VIII-A.

"Hai, Sarra!" sapa beberapa _classmate_ -nya. "Hmm..." Sarra masih mengabaikan semuanya. Terus berjalan kearah tempat duduknya disebelah Minra—Minra sendiri masih heran melihat Sarra. Muka Sarra memang terlihat judes sekali pada pagi ini. Entah apa penyebabnya.

.

"GUYS! HARI INI SEMUA JAM KOSONG! SEONGSANIM RAPAT!" suara si ketua kelas. Lee Harada. Namja yang masih ada darah Jepang.

"HOREEE!" pekik seluruh siswa kelas VIII-A.

Minra bersumpah, masih melihat wajah kusut Sarra. Padahal, jam kosong adalah waktu paling menyenangkan bagi mereka.

"Hei, Sarra! Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Minra sambil menepuk bahu Sarra. "Tau ah," jawab Sarra.

"Kok, judes banget, ya?" gumam Prise. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjentikkan jarinya. "AHA! Pasti Baekhyun oppa susah dibangunin?" tebak Prise.

Sarra menoleh kearah Prise dan segera memalingkan wajah lagi. "Emang betul. Selain itu, dia gabisa diem pas di dalam mobil. Kan bener-bener minta dibunuh," dengus Sarra.

Ziura tertawa. "Kasihan. Eh, ke kantin, ya?" usulnya.

"Kajja!"

...

"Oppa, mau belikan aku makanan tidak?" bujuk Minra dengan _puppy eyes_ di mata dibalik kacamata-nya. Mata dengan pupil cokelat itu sedikit lebih sipit dari mata Kyungsoo. Jika dilihat sekilas, matanya masih terlihat besar.

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa? Kita beli dulu. Ehm, sebentar ya," pamit Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng dongsaeng tersayangnya ini kearah beberapa _stand_ di kantin _Emerald International High School_. Kantin ini sangat luas.

Sarra mendengus sambil mengaduk-aduk _lemon tea_ -nya malas. Mata sipitnya sesekali kesal memandang Baekhyun di depannya.

"Prise, aku minta _cheesecake_ -mu," kata Ziura sambil mencomot sepotong _cheesecake_ dari kotak bekal milik Prise yang empunya tengah sibuk meminum _strawberry juice_ -nya.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Sarra yang terlihat _badmood_. Jujur, ini bukan waktu istirahat. Tapi, ini jam kosong. Sampai pulang nanti. Sebenarnya, mereka ingin pulang. Tapi, para seongsanim melarang. Tunggu sampai para guru selesai rapat.

Sebenarnya, sama saja gak guna, sih...

.

"Hei, semuanya!"

"Uhuk!"

Ziura tersedak _cheesecake_ -nya. Karena, punggungnya ditepuk oleh suara nge- _bass_ yang betul-betul Ziura hafal. Itu sepupunya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, Baekhyun! Hei, Prise! Hei, Sarra! Hei—eh, mana Minra dan Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun. "Lagi beli makanan," jawab Baekhyun pada _classmate_ sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol ber-oh-ria.

"Dan, hei, Awdrey!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

Ziura menggeram. "Sudah beberapa kali kukatakan. Jangan panggil aku Awdrey! Ziura! ONLY ZIURA!" tegasnya. "Bukankah nama belakangmu Awdrey?" selidik Chanyeol. "Masa bodo," gumam Ziura acuh.

"Hai!" terlihat Kyungsoo dan Minra yang sudah duduk manis. Dengan segera, Minra langsung memakan _spaghetti black paper_ -nya. "Kai oppa mana?" tanya Sarra.

"Masih dikelas. Ada yang harus diselesaikan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil matanya bergerak-gerak melihat seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"Kau, betah tidak dengan Kai oppa?" tanya Minra. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal kalian jodohkan dengan dia. Walaupun, awalnya aku anggap kalian ini sedang gila. Ternyata, enak juga," kata Kyungsoo.

"Namanya juga Devil Fujoshi. Iya, kan?" kata Minra sambil tepuk tangan bersama Sarra, Ziura, dan Prise. Baekhyun mendengus geli. Menyebalkan mempunyai adik seorang fujoshi. Manalagi, dia dijadikan bahan _bully_ -an dirumahnya oleh Sarra. Katanya Baekhyun itu manis-lah. Cantik-lah. Sampai, Sarra merasa gagal menjadi yeoja. Kadang Baekhyun ingin kabur dari rumah. Karena, eomma-nya sendiri. Menyetujui anggapan Sarra bahwa Baekhyun **harus** menjadi seorang uke.

Kan, gak ngenakin banget.

.

"Oh iya, jadi—UHUK!"

Kali ini Minra yang tersedak. Sampai, _vanilla milkshake_ yang tadi sedang ia minum tersembur keluar dan memaksa keluar dari rongga hidungnya juga.

"HEY, YA! Hei, adik ipar!"

.

—itu suara Kai.

.

Minra hanya bisa membersihkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas sabar. Untung, ini adalah **CALON** kakak iparnya. Jika, bukan, sudah dipastikan, Kai pulang hanya membawa nama.

—ehm, cuma asumsi aja.

.

Dengan sabarnya Minra menjawab. Tak memperdulikan derai tawa semua orang satu mejanya.

"Nde. Ada apa, calon kakak ipar-ku? Hm? Apakah mau membuatku mati tersedak? Atau, kau mau pulang tinggal nama?"

Sepasang _orbs_ -nya menyipit garang. Dengan pandangan horror kearah Kai yang hanya sibuk nyengir. Setelahnya, dia duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hanya menyapa calon adik ipar, tidak masalah, kan? Nanti saat kami menikah juga, kau yang mengaturnya," jawab Kai enteng seraya mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang tengah _blushing_ ria.

Minra tersenyum lebar. "Secepatnya kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika setelah kalian lulus _Senior High School_ , kalian menikah?"

"Itu usul yang baik," kata Kai sambil ber-toss dengan Minra.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpandangan geli dan agak bergidik. "Aku menjadi geli, Baekkie-ah," bisik Chanyeol. "Apalagi aku. Apa enaknya hubungan sesama jenis," balas Baekhyun dengan bisikan juga.

"Enak banget, ya. Semua itu karena cinta. CINTA. Dan, prinsip kami hanya membantu para pasangan yaoi yang saling mencintai. Bukan karena keterpaksaan. Kata pasangan yaoi yang sering kami bantu, menyenangkan, kok. Tidak menggelikan. Toh, juga tidak digelitikin. Mengapa geli?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menenelan _saliva_ -nya kasar. Itu suara Prise. "Memang mengapa? Apakah kau masih menyukai Naeun eonni, Byun oppa? Dan kau, masih menyukai Hayoung eonni, Park oppa?" tanya Prise dengan nada meng-intimidasi.

Kyungsoo sibuk menaruh kepalanya di lengan Kai yang terjulur di meja kantin. Tidak perduli. Biarlah, empat fujoshi yang berbicara.

"Kurasa, perasaan kalian itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Bukan cinta. Kau tahu maksudku? Heem... nah, lihat disana!" seru Minra.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan Minra. Ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Siswa kelas XII _Emerald Senior High School_. Sebentar lagi akan lulus. Disana mereka tidak hanya sendiri. Ada Hyoyeon dan Jessica yang sibuk bercengkrama ria dengan mereka.

"Kau lihat mereka? Dulu, bukankah Hyukjae oppa menyukai Hyoyeon eonni? Dan Jessica eonni menyukai Donghae oppa?" tanya Minra. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Hyukjae oppa kagum pada Hyoyeon eonni. Seorang yeoja yang mampu dengan lincahnya menggerakkan badannya seirama dengan alunan musik. Sedangkan, Jessica eonni menyukai Donghae oppa karena badannya yang lincah menyusuri air—bakatnya berenang. Hanya itu. Dan, sampai ketika Hyoyeon eonni dan Jessica eonni menjadi seorang fujoshi. Bergabung di Devil Fujoshi. Mereka, mulai bisa membedakan mana rasa suka karena kagum. Dan rasa suka karena CINTA. Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik, oppa!" jelas Minra.

Sarra tersenyum miring. "Dan cinta itu bukan hanya ada pada lawan jenis. Bisa jadi di sesama jenis. Ya, contohnya Kyungsoo oppa dan Kai oppa. Mereka tulus, bukan? Ehm, dan Luhan gege dengan Sehun oppa. Yang baru jadian kemarin. Bukankah, ternyata mereka selama ini saling mencintai? Juga, sang ketua osis _Emerald International Senior High School_. Suho oppa. Dia dengan Lay gege—ketua kelompok ekstrakulikuler _dance_ , kan? Mereka termasuk pasangan yaoi yang lumayan fenomenal, oppa," tambah Sarra.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertegun. Diam memikirkan kata-kata Sarra dan Minra. Sementara, Ziura dan Prise—yang entah kapan perginya—sudah ada di meja Sehun, Luhan, Kris, dan Tao. Mereka berdua sibuk menggoda dua uke yang ada disana.

"Jadi, jangan salah presepsi dengan pasangan yaoi. Karena—" kata Sarra menggantung ucapannya.

"—Kau bisa kena timbal balik dari semua kata-katamu itu," bisik Sarra tepat di tengah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Di kedua telinga namja itu.

Baekhyun bersumpah bisa melihat seringaian tipis terpatri diwajah Sarra dan Minra yang telah menjauh mengejar Suho dan Lay yang tadi mereka sapa. Mereka berdua mematung ditempatnya masing-masing. Bahkan, tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah berlalu pergi.

"Apa benar, aku hanya mengagumi Hayoung?" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Apa ucapan mereka benar? Apa, sih, bedanya cinta sama kagum? Perasaanku tidak ada. Fujoshi memang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sulit dimengerti. Hufftt... sudahlah. Aku mau jalan-jalan," kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh ditelan keramaian kantin. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk berfikir.

 ** _..._**

"Kalian mau bilang apa?" tanya Lay ramah sambil tersenyum. Minra hanya bisa nyengir. "Biasa. Mau curhat. Lagipula, Kyungie oppa sibuk dengan Kai oppa. Mungkin, kalau terlalu dekat seperti itu, esoknya Kyungie oppa tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Lubangnya sakit, paling. Makanya, aku tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Siapa tahu, Kyungie oppa jebol duluan sebelum menikah," jawab Minra sekenannya.

 **CTAK**

"A-aw!" ringis Minra. Sarra menahan ketawanya saat melihat Lay menjitak kepala Minra. Wajah Lay merah padam sambil melirik malu-malu kearah Suho yang sibuk pasang _smirk_.

Astaga. Kabar buruk.

"Aku heran denganmu, Minra. Kenapa aku bisa sepupuan denganmu, hah? Ish, otakmu ini benar-benar mesum. Ya ampun. Tahan tidak, ya, Kyungsoo jadi oppa-mu? Aku kasihan dengan sepupuku yang satu itu. Apa kau selalu seperti ini didepannya?" sungut Lay yang menyadari _smirk_ di bibir Suho terpatri jelas.

Minra mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Eh, langsung _to the point_ , aja, ya?"

Lay mengangguk. "Terserah. Ceritakan saja cepat. Setelah itu, kalian harus mengikuti aku terus. Harus!" kata Lay. Minra dan Sarra mengangguk setuju. Maksudnya si Lay, dia tidak mau 'diapa-apakan' oleh Suho saat mendengar perkataan mesum sepupu fujoshi-nya itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyun oppa dan Chanyeol oppa itu menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya didepan keempat ketua Devil Fujoshi, berkata bahwa pasangan yaoi itu menggelikan. Rasanya, Baekhyun oppa ingin-ku tendang saja," kata Sarra setengah kesal.

" _So_?"

"Ya, pokoknya seperti itu. Katanya, dia masih suka sama Naeun eonni. Daaan... Chanyeol oppa masih menyukai Hayoung eonni. _Fine_ , bukan maksudnya aku mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Karena, aku benar-benar tahu jika mereka suka sebatas kagum. Bukan cinta. _See_? Ingatlah bahwa aku ingin menjadi psikolog, Lay-ge." Ujar Sarra.

Lay mengangguk-angguk dan memandang kearah Suho yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan,

 _'_ _Mereka-memang-fujoshi-kelas-atas'_

...

Oh iya, jangan lupakan juga bahwa ke-empat fujoshi ini memiliki bakat yang hebat. Sarra misalnya. Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi psikolog.

— _condongnya kearah dunia per-yaoi-an. Mungkin, sampai dewasa, dia tetap akan menjadi fujoshi._

Sarra itu bisa menebak dan membaca wajah— _dan pikiran orang itu_.

Minra, si yeoja berkacamata modis yang jago dalam hal—yang— menyangkut tentang dunia detektif. Jangan lupakan, peringkat satu yang selalu disandangnya.

Ziura, gadis berdarah _England_ berwajah Asia Timur ini hebat dalam hal beladiri. Apapun itu. Dan bidang olahraga juga. Apalagi, berenang.

Dan, si gadis paling feminim dan agak pendiam. Berdarah Prancis. Dengan wajah bule. Rambutnya pirang bergelombang. Dibalik kecantikan dan ke-feminiman-nya, dia itu memiliki aura paling _pervert_. Jika, mereka sudah menjodohkan pasangan itu, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk berkata yang sedikit _vulgar_ untuk memojokkan mangsanya. Dialah yang paling kreatif dan paling mudah berkata-kata. Prise memiliki banyak manga buatannya sendiri.

— _yaoi semua_.

.

— _Let's back to story!_ —

...

"Pokoknya, aku mau kalian berdua membantu kami berempat,"

—itu suara Ziura. Yang entah kapan datangnya—bersama Prise.

Sarra mengangguk setuju. Lay tampak berfikir panjang dan mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagunya. "Apa, ya?" gumamnya.

Suho menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku tahu!"

Mata keempat fujoshi ini berbinar-binar. "Apa?"

"Sini!"

...

"Sarra kemana, sih?" gerutu Baekhyun sambil kepayahan menenteng tas gendong Sarra yang berwarna putih. Dengan hiasan kristal salju. Dan, ditengah-tengahnya ada tulisan—

 **'** **Devil Fujoshi's Leader-Byun Sarra'**

Semua tas empat fujoshi itu juga sama. Hanya beda warna dan gambar tentunya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa isi tas dongsaeng tersayang sekaligus ter-me-nye-bal-kan-nya itu. Malas untuk membongkarnya. "Jadi, merasa mau buang tas ini. Tapi, kalau aku buang, aku bisa dibunuh oleh Sarra," gumam Baekhyun.

"Arrgh! Sarra gila. Bagaimana bisa aku membawa tas seberat ini keliling sekolah?" dengusnya kasar.

 **BRUK**

Itu sahabatnya. Park Chanyeol.

"Hei, Chan!" seru Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyum lima jari. "Eh, Baek! Kau terlihat kepayahan sekali, ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana tidak kepayahan? Si fujoshi Sarra itu menyuruhku membawa tas-nya. Kau juga disuruh oleh Ziura, kan? Kyungsoo juga pasti." Sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tas milik Ziura tidak berat. Saat kulihat, hanya ada isi 3 buku tulis dan 1 buku paket," kata Chanyeol. "Enak, ya," cibir Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mpfft... Hahahaha... Bibirmu itu, Baek. Gyahahaha... seperti orang ingin dicium. Gyahahaha..." tawa Chanyeol sambil merundukkan badannya. Pipi Baekhyun merah padam dan dia langsung mengubah ekspresi-nya.

.

"Ciee... Yang mau _kiss_ Baekhyun. _By the way,_ kalian cocok, lho! Iya, kan, Naeun?"

.

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan serempak dengan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Apa yang pernah mereka berdua—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—khawatirkan juga mereka ragukan, akhirnya benar-benar terjadi.

.

— _Disana ada Hayoung dan Naeun_

.

Dan, perkataan mereka berdua barusan, dengan wajah mereka yang menguar aura rada _pervert_. Dua namja ini terdiam. Bisa menangkap kata dua yeoja yang dimana, Chanyeol menyukai Hayoung. Dan, Baekhyun menyukai Naeun.

.

Yang mereka ragukan terjadi.

.

Yang mereka khawatirkan terjadi.

.

Dua yeoja yang masing-masing mereka sukai, _menjadi fujoshi_.

Dan, pasti, dia itu menjadi anggota Devil Fujoshi. Yang dimana, ketuanya adalah adiknya Baekhyun sendiri. Dan—sepupunya Chanyeol sendiri.

— _tentu sudah dipastikan, dua yeoja itu sudah memiliki namjachingu lain_.

.

"Ma-maksud kalian?" tanya Baekhyun gemetaran. Naeun menyeringai. "Ternyata, kata yeodongsaeng-mu benar. Kau **harus** jadi **uke** , Baek. Kau manis juga, ya. Dan kurasa, kau dan si _Happy Virus_ ini, cocok. Iyakan, Hayoung?"

Hayoung mengangguk sambil _smirk_. 2 namja didepannya bergidik ngeri. _Smirk_ Hayoung hampir mirip dengan _smirk_ Prise yang pendiam—nyatanya—sangat _pervert_ dan lebih mengerikan.

"Naeun-ah, sepertinya kita punya mangsa baru," kata Hayoung. Naeun mengangguk. "Sudah didepan mata. Tinggal siasat saja, Hayoung-ah..."

"Memangnya kalian sudah punya namjachingu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya. Naeun dan Hayoung tertawa. "Tentu saja, Chan. Siswa dari _Ace International High School_. Mereka berdua kembar. Hanya saja, yang kapten basket disana itu milikku. Dan, ketua osis disana itu milik Naeun." Jawab Hayoung enteng sambil menunjukkan foto di ponselnya. Terpampang dia dan Naeun dirangkul oleh 2 orang yang mirip. Hanya saja, yang merangkul Hayoung terlihat _cool_. Sedangkan, yang merangkul Naeun terlihat ramah—tipe-tipe ketua osis.

.

2 namja itu saling berpandangan.

.

 **KRETEK!**

 **.**

Rasanya, hati mereka berdua patah bersamaan. Tapi, ada yang aneh dari patahnya hati itu.

Mereka mengabaikan seringaian lebar 2 _new_ fujoshi didepannya.

Rasanya itu...

.

— _seperti tidak ada yang terluka dan sakit saat hati itu patah. Tapi, seperti ada yang baru perlahan tumbuh._

.

 _'_ _Apa iya, aku hanya sekedar mengagumi Hayoung?'_ batin Chanyeol.

...

"IDE BAGUS!" kata keempat ketua Devil Fujoshi bersamaan sambil menepuk tangannya.

Suho tersenyum tipis. Dan Lay tersenyum sumringah. Ide namjachingu-nya bagus juga. Pantas saja, keempat fujoshi ini menjadi histeris sendiri.

"Sepertinya, aku harus menjadikan kalian penasihat utama kami," gumam Sarra. Lay menatapnya datar. "Memangnya, kerajaan?"

"Lah iya, kan? _Devil Fujoshi Castle_ nama kerajaannya." Jawab Sarra. "Terserah, deh," balas Lay dengan malas. "Eh, tapi, orangnya mana?" tanya Lay setelah itu.

"Tadi, aku sengaja menyuruh Chanyeol oppa untuk membawakan tasku. Dan, Baekhyun oppa membawa tasnya Sarra. Juga, 2 fujoshi itu—Naeun eonni dan Hayoung eonni, mereka memanas-manasi 2 namja itu," jawab Ziura.

Lay terbahak. "Ada-ada saja kalian ini. _By the way_ , Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Lay.

Minra yang awalnya ikut tertawa, merubah ekspresi menjadi -_-

"Gege, perasaan tadi sudah kuceritakan diawal, deh. Tapi, ya, aku ceritakan lagi. JADI, KYUNGIE OPPA DENGAN KAI OPPA LAGI NEMPEL BANGET HARI INI. ENTAH KENAPA. MUNGKIN, BEBERAPA WAKTU KEDEPAN, KYUNGIE OPPA BERJALAN PINGUIN. LALU, EOMMA TERTAWA SAMBIL TERUS MENGGODA KYUNGIE OPPA YANG LUBANGNYA SAKIT KARENA— _mpfft... asdfghjkl_ ,"

"Sialan. Bisa bilang pakai kata-kata yang diluar vulgar tidak, sih?" tanya Lay dengan gemas dan agak geram. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut Minra. Yang mengatakan hal vulgar—tapi, tidak se-vulgar perkataan Prise saat dia dalam siaga 3.

.

"Ciee... Suho oppa _smirk_. Lihat, tuh, Lay gege pipinya merah sampai ke telinga. Gigit saja telinganya. Turun ke bibir, cium ganas. Habis itu, beri _kissmark_ atau _hickey_ di lehernya. Banyak-banyak, sampai biru. Lalu, turun ke dadanya. Mainkan _nipple_ -nya. Daaan... semakin turun... ke—"

—itu suara Prise

Baru dibilangin.

Mulutnya itu sudah kemana-mana. Pikirannya sudah liar. _Connect_ -nya juga paling cepet.

.

Mengabaikan wajah Lay yang merah padam. Atau, goresan _smirk_ Suho yang makin terlihat seperti _angel_ yang menjelma sebagai _devil_.

.

"K-kalian, jadi mengikutiku sampai kerumah, kan?" tanya Lay dengan suara tercekat.

Minra berdecak. "Memangnya kami babu? Enak saja. Kan, ada Suho oppa. Minta antar sampai rumah saja, sana! Siapa tahu khilaf. Nanti, malah ke hotel atau apartemen. OKE YA, BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! SIAP-SIAP JALAN PINGUIN KAYAK SEBULAN YANG LALU, YA! GOODBYE!" seru Minra sambil berlari—seakan tak punya dosa—bersama 3 sohib-nya itu.

.

"FUJOSHI GILAAA! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!" teriak Lay. Kakinya mengentak-hentak tanah dengan tangan yang berkacak pinggang

"Siap, _baby_? Aku sudah terlanjur setuju dengan kata-kata mereka. Apalagi, Prise. _C'mon baby~_ "

Lay bergidik.

Itu suara Suho. Dagunya diletakkan di bahu Lay. Dengan bibir yang sangat dekat di telinga namja berdarah _chinesse_ ini. Suara bisikan namjachingu-nya itu terdengar serak-serak basah. Padahal, biasanya suara Suho itu serak-serak merdu.

—kecuali, seperti saat mereka sedang-ehm-seperti sebulan yang lalu. Dimana, eomma-nya tertawa melihat gaya jalan Lay. Eomma-nya bahkan sudah tahu, malam itu, dia dan Suho 'anu-anu'an.

.

"AAAA! SUHOOOO HYUUUUNG... TURUNKAN AKUUUU!"

"Bercinta di ruang pribadi ketua osis, tidak terlalu buruk, _yeah_." Bisik Suho.

 **SLRRP**

"Ng-ngh, hyung," telinga Lay dijilat dan digigit kecil oleh Suho yang tengah menggendongnya menuju ruang pribadi ketua osis.

— _selamat datang gaya berjalan penguin!_

 **...**

Sarra memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Ia sudah menggendong tasnya sendiri. Yang tadi dia temukan di dekat tas Ziura.

—pasti ulah Baekhyun.

.

"Annyeong, o—"

"Kau puas, Sarra? Apakah kau puas, BYUN SARRA?! Gara-gara kau, Naeun menjadi fujoshi. Gara-gara kau juga, Naeun tidak menjadi milikku. Kau menyebalkan, Sarra! AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Sarra mematung. "Maksudmu?" tanya Sarra sakartis. "AKU MEMBENCIMU! GARA-GARA KAU JADI FUJOSHI! AKU MEMBENCI SEMUANYA. AKU MENYESAL. MENGAPA KAU BISA JADI ADIKKU, HAH?!"

Teriakan pedas Baekhyun sukses membuat mata Sarra terasa panas. "Lalu mau-mu apa?" tanya Sarra sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Argh! Terserah kau. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!"

Baekhyun berkata _final_ dan langsung berlari menuju lantai atas. Sarra masih mematung ditempatnya dan juga berlari keatas—ke kamarnya.

Tipe-tipe yeoja garang. Kalau lagi marah. Dia mengambil koper-nya yang berwarna putih dengan brutal. Lalu, mengemasi pakaian-nya—juga dengan brutal.

 **TES**

 **.**

"Sarra. Jangan menangis. Ayolah, jangan menangis... Hiks... Kau payah Sarra! Sudahlah, kalau Baekhyun oppa, hiks... tidak mau melihat wajahku. Hiks... aku pergi," kata Sarra pada dirinya sendiri.

Se- _pervert_ -nya dia, se-garang-nya dia, se- _strong_ -nya dia, pasti yang namanya yeoja mudah tersinggung-lah. Perasaan-nya lembut, _guys_.

 **BRAKK**

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu, berdiri tepat didepan kamar Baekhyun disebelah kamarnya.

"Kalau Baekhyun oppa tidak mau melihatku, menyesal punya adik sepertiku. Baiklah, aku mengalah. Semua yang kulakukan memang salah. Lebih baik aku pergi dari rumah. Katakan pada eomma dan appa, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih, hiks... dan, selamat tinggal!"

Sarra menarik kopernya setelah menghapus lelehan kristal dari matanya. Dia berlari turun dengan cepat—mengabaikan teriakan Shim Ahjumma—maid dirumah mereka.

.

Baekhyun terdiam didalam kamar. Terdiam tepat di depan pintu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

.

 _"_ _Apa aku ini keterlaluan?"_

.

"APA?! Kau diusir?" tanya Minra histeris. Sebenarnya, dia histeris bukan karena cerita Sarra tadi. Tapi, karena penampilan Sarra. Yang biasanya modis-modis manis. Ini sangat acak-acakan.

Rambut yang megar-megar/?, _lipgloss_ belepotan. _Eyeliner_ tipisnya meleleh karena keringat—biasa, nggak Baekhyun, nggak Sarra—tetap suka _eyeliner_.

Sarra mengangguk. "Aku boleh tinggal denganmu, beberapa waktu?" tanyanya. Minra mengangguk cepat. "Err... tapi, ada baiknya, jika kau bersihkan dirimu dulu. A-anu, kau menyeramkan."

Lalu, Minra menarik tangan Sarra menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. "Mandi sana!"

Sarra menurut dan memasuki kamar mandi Minra dengan cepat—setelah mengambil baju ganti dan handuknya.

Minra berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckck..."

 ** _..._**

"Eh, Minra. _By the way,_ Kyungsoo oppa, mana?" tanya Sarra sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan alat—author gatau namanya—pengering rambut milik Minra.

Minra meringis. "Matikan alat itu. Pasang telinga baik-baik,"

Sarra melakukan yang diperintahkan Minra. Samar-samar, suara lirihan atau rintihan itu terdengar. Walapun, samar.

 _"_ _Sssh... emh, j-jangan di-ssana... shh... ngah,"_

.

Sarra meneguk _saliva_ -nya perlahan. Lalu, beralih menatap Minra yang matanya berkilat-kilat.

"A-anu, mereka melakukan **_this and that_** , ya?"

Minra mengangguk. Menanti reaksi Sarra.

 _._

 _Sarra menatap Minra._

 _Lalu, menatap dinding._

 _Menatap Minra, menatap dinding._

 _Begitu seterusnya sampai Minra jadi mupeng sendiri._

 _Eh, enggak, deng._

 _._

 _Satu..._

 _Dua..._

 _Tiga..._

 _._

"KYAAA! KEREN! AKU MAU MELIHATNYA!" pekik Sarra heboh.

Minra menatapnya datar. "Tenang. Aku telah meletakkan rekaman disana. Besok kita melihatnya. Nanti juga, eomma datang. Nanti, aku ajak eomma melihatnya,"

Sarra tertawa _devil_.

...

"HAH?! Jadi, dia pergi dari rumah?!" seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meletakkan gelasnya kasar.

"Aku benar-benar kesal dengan dia. Aku juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, kan? Iya, kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan agak panik. "Kau sungguh keterlaluan, Baekkie-ah." Komentar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti juga patah hati, kan? Kau kesal dengan Park Ziura Alicia Awdrey itu, kan?"

"Tidak. Perkataan mereka benar. Aku suka dengan Hayoung. Tapi, sekedar mengagumi. Hatiku memang terasa patah. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan, aku tak merasakan sakit. A-aku hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang perlahan menggantikan serpihan hati yang telah patah itu," jawab Chanyeol.

"A-apa? Kau bercanda, Chan! Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" kata Baekhyun. "Kau harus minta maaf padanya, Baekkie-ah," ujar Chanyeol. "Sekarang?"

"Tidak. Tunggu _mood_ dia betul-betul membaik. Kurasa, dia tengah mencak-mencak, atau bahkan tengah menyumpah-serapahi dirimu,"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "Iya, iya. Dia sekarang dimana, ya?" gumam Baekhyun seraya matanya menatap nanar kearah lantai 2 rumahnya.

"Dirumah Kyungsoo dan Minra."

"Kau yakin?"

"Lihat saja besok!"

 ** _..._**

"Hahaha..."

Gelak tawa itu dari ruang keluarga kediaman Do. Disana ada 4 fujoshi, eomma Minra dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-nya sendiri, dan Kai.

2 namja itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya pasrah. "Ini bagaimana, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyungie," jawab Kai dengan raut muka frustasi.

"Lihat ini, eomma! Hahaha..." tawa Minra. "Iya, sayang. Eomma tahu. Setelah tamat Senior High School mereka akan segera menikah, ya," jawab eomma-nya.

"Astaga," dengus Kyungsoo sambil sedikit meringis menahan sakit —eng, a-anu—di lubangnya. Dia heran. Apa yang lucu di adegan panas dia yang Kai tadi lakukan. Sial sekali. Minra sudah menaruh rekaman kecil disana.

Kalau kata author, sih, ya, _kampret_.

Jadilah, si Minra itu mengundang Ziura dan Prise. Sedangkan Sarra, Kyungsoo tidak tahu dari mana datangnya. Eomma-nya pulang cepat—kebetulan banget, anak sulungnya selesai melakukan 'anu' dengan Kai.

Jadi, gitudeh. Bayangkan saja sendiri~

 ** _..._**

 _From : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Hyung, cepat ke kantin. Ajak Chanyeol sekalian. Udah ditungguin, niih. Lama banget, ya -_-_

Baekhyun mendengus. Lalu, dengan malasnya dia berjalan menuju meja Chanyeol yang selang 4 meja dari mejanya. "Chan, ditungguin Kyungsoo sama yang lain di kantin,"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk ke layar laptop didepannya, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. "Sekarang, nih?" tanyanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tahun depan. Ya, sekaranglaaaah!" ujar Baekhyun gemas.

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

 _From : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Oh iya, ajak Chen sekalian. Dia ditungguin sama Xiumin hyung disini. Buruan. Lama banget, deh._

 _To : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Sabaran dikit, Kyung -_- aku lagi mau jalan ini, ih. Ada siapa saja?_

 _From : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Aku, Kai, Xiumin hyung, Minra, Sarra, Ziura, Prise. Kayak biasa. Ini mumpungan Xiumin hyung lagi nggak sibuk sama latihan ujian kelulusan-nya._

 _To : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Tunggu. 10 menit lagi._

"Chen! Ditunggu Xiumin hyung di kantin. Barengan sekalian sama aku dan Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun

Chen mengangguk antusias. "Ya, ya, ya. Cepaat!"

 ** _..._**

Baekhyun bertatapan dengan Chanyeol. Chen sudah mendahuluinya setelah melihat Xiumin disana. Ada Kyungsoo yang sesekali meringis seraya ngomel-ngomel dengan Kai.

Ada Minra yang sedang makan _spaghetti black paper_ -nya—Minra memang sukanya makan itu.

Ziura dan Prise yang tengah sibuk bermain ponselnya. Dan disampingnya—disamping Ziura dan Prise...

.

— _ada Sarra. Ya, Byun Sarra_.

.

Mukanya terlihat judes. Penampilannya juga tidak begitu modis dan manis. Biasanya, dia saingan sama Prise masalah ke-modis-an. Ini, kelihatan lempeng/? banget. Pokoknya, ini itu cuma seperti raga-nya Sarra aja. Nyawa-nya entah kemana.

Dia tidak memakai _eyeliner_ -nya. Bahkan, bandana rajut miliknya yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Jadi, ya itu seperti bukan dirinya Sarra.

" _Semangat, Baek. Pasti bisa_ ,"

Bisikan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi tersenyum tipis dan melihat kearah Chanyeol. "Terimakasih, Chan. Kau sangat membantuku. Terimakasih," ucapnya tulus.

 _Jantung Chanyeol seperti tidak bekerja normal._

 _Entah apa penyebabnya..._

.

"LAMA SEKALI, SIH?!"

Baekhyun terlonjak. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya garang—tapi—ringisan itu tetap menyertai-nya. Baekhyun tak tahu mengapa.

"E-eh, ya, maaf... Sensi banget. Lagi _pra menstruation syndrome_ , ya?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Emang. Orang kemaren baru **_this and that_** sama Kai oppa. Tuh, masih sesekali ngerintih. Lubangnya masih sakit. Mana, kemarin aku pasang rekaman kecil dikamarnya. Ya, aku lihat. _Hot_ banget, lho!" ujar Minra layaknya orang promosi. "Mau lihat? Di laptop dan ponselku ada."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Dan, terimakasih!" dengus Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi disebelah Xiumin. Chanyeol menarik kursi disebelah Baekhyun.

"Hyung, bagaimana latihan ujian-nya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Seperti itulah. Urutan ke-dua. Urutan pertama si jenius pacarnya Sehun. Luhan. Dia memang hebat," gumam Xiumin.

"Iya, sih. Itu orangnya!" kata Baekhyun sembari melambai kearah Luhan—yang kebetulan—juga melambai kearah mereka. "Hyung sini!" seru Baekhyun.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju tempat mereka.

"HAI!"

"HAI JUGA!"

.

Sarra tidak menjawab. Dia malah—entah sengaja atau tidak—menuangkan _strawberry milkshake_ -nya ke pudding _strawberry_ -nya.

Baekhyun meneguk _saliva_ -nya. _Strawberry_ itu, kan, kesukaannya. Rasanya itu, agak-agak enggak rela. Dan, pengen Baekhyun lahap semuanya—jika, Sarra tidak bete dengannya.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil meringis—lagi. "Ya, sama seperti Xiumin hyung. Gitu deh... iya kan, hyung?"

Xiumin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Begitulah,"

"Em, Kyung... Ngomong-ngomong, kok, kau meringis terus? Sakit?" tanya Luhan. "Habis kejebolan gara-gara aku, kemarin, hyung," jawab Kai datar sambil terus memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Astaga, Kai! Kau ini benar-benar, ya." Omel Kyungsoo.

"JINJJA?! CHUKKAE, KYUNG!" jerit Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Sehun mendengus.

Dia cemburu, yay. Namanya juga Sehun. Ya, bukan Sehun kalau tidak posesif.

.

"Jangan seperti itu. Ada yang _jealous_ , lho, Luhan gege!" kata Ziura. Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Nuguya?"

"Tuh, namjachingu-mu yang _pokerface_ dan posesif," jawab Ziura sambil nyengir. Sehun mendengus. "Ayolah, hyung. Katanya mau membeli _bubble tea_ bersama. Cepaaat..."

Mereka semua tidak tahu mengapa Sehun menjadi manja dan cerewet seperti ini.

.

Calon suami yang posesif, memang.

.

 _Eh..._

 _Aamiin..._

.

Dan, yang jadi istrinya itu, ya, Luhan. Sifatnya emang keibuan. Dia itu enggak tingkah, enggak wajah, _girly_ semua. Tapi, ngakunya _manly_. _Ckck_...

.

"Oh, hehe... Sudah dulu, ya. Pay-pay~" pamit Luhan sambil mengikuti Sehun yang telah berjalan duluan. Luhan memegang baju bagian belakang Sehun dengan erat.

Takut hilang, mungkin.

.

Sarra masih diam.

Dia kesal. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Sekedar bertanya, _"Kau kenapa, Sarra?"_

Tidak ada.

Dan, yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya menyampurkan _strawberry juice_ -nya dengan pudding _strawberry_ -nya. Dengan brutal lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa diacuhkan. Masa bodohlah... _Life must go on_. Padahal, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun.

.

"Annyeong."

.

Itu suara Lay. Terdengar seperti bukan sebuah sapaan. Hanya, satu kalimat berintonasi datar. Dengan wajah kusut dan cara bicaranya itu kasar.

Tepat disaat itu pula, Xiumin dan Chen sudah pergi melengos begitu saja. Seakan, semuanya hanya gumpalan kertas.

.

"Wajahmu mengapa seperti pakaian kusut, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun heran. "Wajahku tidak kusut. Yang kusut itu wajah yeodongsaeng-mu. Si, Sarra itu. Lihat, _strawberry juice_ -nya saja dicampur dengan pudding _strawberry_. Tidak berperasaan," kata Lay.

Baekhyun terdiam dan hanya bisa melirik Sarra lewat ekor matanya.

.

 _'_ _Oh, jadi, dia ingin minta maaf denganku, tapi, takut? Tidak gentle sekali, sih. Oh iya, dia-kan uke,'_

Sarra dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun saat dia meliriknya.

 _'_ _Lalu, dia ingin meminta bantuan Chanyeol oppa? Apa-apaan pula ini...'_ sungut Sarra dalam hati.

.

"Aku pergi." Kata Sarra datar sambil beranjak dari kursinya dengan keras.

"Mau kemana?!" seru Minra. "Gak tau!" jawab Sarra acuh dan malah berlari menembus kerumunan orang di kantin.

.

Minra bergidik melihat makanan Sarra yang sudah _absurd_ bin bikin orang tidak tahan untuk mual.

"Itu Sarra sudah gila, ya? Jus sama puding dicampur seperti ini. Apa-apaan, sih?" gerutu Minra sambil menjauhkan piring itu dari dekatnya.

" _By the Way_ , Lay gege. Kenapa, kau terlihat lesu sekali?" tanya Prise sembari meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja. Lay menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Karena ucapanmu kemarin ditaman, dia menjadi ber-'nafsu' padaku. Kau tahu? Dia melakukannya di ruang pribadi ketua osis. Argh!" jawab Lay frustasi sambil menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Kyungsoo saling tukar pandang dengan Kai.

.

4 fujoshi itu juga.

.

"BUAHAHAHA... JINJJA, GE? KASIHAN SEKALI NASIBMU. WAHAHAHA... SEKARANG TEMPATNYA BAGAIMANA?!"

.

— _tetap saja tertawa evil_

.

Lay mendengus. "Ya gitu. Masih sakit, ya. Dia main-nya sudah kasar, sampai jam setengah lima sore. BAYANGKAN!"

.

"Lah, ge, dari jam berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Da-dari jam, duabelas siang, kalau tidak salah," cicit Lay. "Masih sakit?" tanya Minra. "Astaga, sepupu macam apa kau ini? Kan, sudah kukatakan, MASIH SAKIT! Bertanya lagi, kujejali makanan _absurd_ -nya Sarra, tahu rasa kau!" gertak Lay.

"Hih, sensi banget." Gerutu Minra. "Sudah, ah. Cari Sarra saja. _C'mon, girls_!"

 ** _..._**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri jalan saja. Ya, tidak tahu mau kemana. Asal jalan begitu saja.

"Eh, Baekkie. _By the way_ , sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh berjalan," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepuk dahinya. "Iya juga. Kita mau kemana, sih?"

"Kan kau yang mengajakku, Baek," jawab Chanyeol memasang ekspresi -_- dan disambut oleh kekehan geli dari Baekhyun. "Sudah mau musim panas, ya?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Memang. Aku tidak sabar lagi," sahutnya.

"Itu, kan, bagimu. Tidak bagiku," sungut Baekhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak ada Sarra, hidupku itu serasa monoton. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, hanya hitam putih," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol menghentikan jalannya dan Baekhyun. Lalu, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya. "Kan, masih ada aku? Setidaknya, adanya aku, bisa memberi sedikit warna dari hitam putih itu."

Baekhyun terpana. Chanyeol tidak pernah berkata se-serius ini. "Eh, kata-kataku terlalu serius, ya?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, bahkan tidak bisa membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang kemana-mana.

.

 _'_ _Kenapa suhu tubuhku menghangat seperti ini?"_

...

...

Sarra dan Minra yang berjalan dari taman melewati jalan yang kebetulan ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri. "Eh, mereka itu seperti anak hilang saja, ya?" gumam Minra sembari melahap _vanilla ice cream_ ditangannya.

.

"Tidak ada Sarra, hidupku itu serasa monoton. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, hanya hitam putih,"

"Kan, masih ada aku? Setidaknya, adanya aku, bisa memberi sedikit warna dari hitam putih itu."

— "Eh, kata-kataku terlalu serius, ya?"

.

Rasanya, Sarra dan Minra ingin berteriak _fangirl_ mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "A-astaga! Ap-apa? Kata-katanya sungguh menyentuh hati. Bahkan, Kai oppa tidak pernah mengatakan hal se-menyentuh itu pada Kyungie oppa. Ommo, ommo... _I need some tissues_!"

Sarra menoleh kearah Minra. "Ya Tuhan! Ini _tissue_ -nya!" Sarra bergidik panik. Minra itu, ya. Bisa-bisanya mimisan mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

"Baekhyun oppa merasakan suhu tubuhnya menghangat," kata Sarra tiba-tiba. Minra mengentikan aktivitasnya untuk menghentikan darah dari hidungnya dan tetesan air mata terharu

— _tsk! Lebay..._

.

"Maksudmu? Oh! Kau membaca fikirannya?" tanya Minra. Sarra mengangguk. "Seperti itulah. Kita intai lagi saja!" kata Sarra. Minra melihat jelas terpampang _smirk_ diwajah Sarra.

 **SROT**

"Lah, ini bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Minra! Jangan disedot lagi darahnya, iiiih. Disuruh keluarkan, malah disedot. Ih, ketelan darah, kan?"

 **UHUK UHUK**

Minra benar-benar tersedak darah mimisan-nya sendiri. "Benar, kan? Makanya, hidung dan tenggorokan itu, satu saluran. Juga dengan telinga. Jika, kau menghisap darah itu lagi, bisa-bisa telinga dan tenggorokanmu juga ikut terkena darah dari hidungmu. Nah, darah itu belum tentu bersih. Bisa jadi, jika—"

"—Iya, iya, Miss Psikolog! Tak usah bawa-bawa pelajaran biologi juga, ih," protes Minra. Sarra menatap Minra datar. "Sudah, ah. Kita ikut mereka!"

 **...**

"Baekkie? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Kali ini, lamunan Baekhyun sukses buyar. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja. Dan, s-sepertinya kita lanjutkan jalan saja," ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi, kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh, Baek," kata Chanyeol.

"Iya juga. Aku sudah mengantuk sekali. Ugh, rasanya berat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengatupkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Y-ya, tunggu sebentar,"

Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju kebawah pohon rindang. Yang tempatnya sepi sekali.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya dan Baekhyun. "Nah, kau tidurlah, nde?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menguap kecil. Setelahnya, dia meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Chanyeol yang menjulur bebas kedepan.

"Selamat tidur, Baekkie," bisik Chanyeol.

.

 **BRUK**

Tak jauh dari sana, Minra ambruk ke tanah. Ceritanya pingsan. "Astaga, mereka _so sweet_ sekali. Sarra, aku pingsan dulu, nde? Indahnyaaa..."

Sarra memasang ekspresi datar. "Pingsan bilang-bilang," gerutunya.

Sarra tetap melihat dua insan yang sedang beristirahat itu dengan saksama. Tiba-tiba, dengan ekspresi terkejut dia jatuh terduduk disebelah Minra—yang katanya—pingsan itu.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

Minra membuka matanya. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Sarra?" tanyanya.

— _Ck, Minra itu._

.

"Chan-chan... C-c-chan, y-yeol o-op-oppa..." Sarra gemetaran.

Minra jadi panik sendiri. "Sarra! Katakan padaku. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol oppa? Apakah kau membaca fikirannya karena, dia ingin 'anu' dengan Baekhyun oppa?"

Sarra _sweat dropp_.

"Ya Tuhan. Ch-chanyeol oppa menyukai Baekhyun oppa,"

.

Minra tercengang.

"APA?! KAU SEDANG TIDAK BERCANDA, KAN?!"

"Do Minra! Kau lihatkah, jika aku terlihat bercanda? Hah? Ini nyata!" sergah Sarra sambil mengguncang tubuh Minra. "Kabarkan dengan Prise dan Ziura. SEKARANG! CEPAT!"

Minra jadi kelabakan sendiri mengirim pesan singkat ke Prise dan Ziura.

...

 _'_ _B-baekhyun, maafkan aku yang telah menyukaimu, ah. Mencintaimu,'_

Chanyeol tertunduk dalam seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Mianhae, Baekkie," ucapnya pelan. Dia melihat jelas bahwa, namja yang tengah terlelap diatas paha-nya ini tersenyum di tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol yakin. Baekhyun tengah bermimpi indah saat ini.

"Tapi, kau terlalu sulit untuk digapai. Walaupun, jarak kita sangat dekat,"

.

4 fujoshi itu menyeka air mata disudut mata mereka masing-masing.

"Hiks... telenovela ini benar-benar menyentuh hati. Hiks..." isak Ziura. Prise mengangguk seraya menyusut cairan dari hidungnya. —bukan darah -_-

Minra sudah pingsan— _bohong_ —kedua kalinya. Sarra masih saksama melihatnya. Padahal, dia belum menyusut kristal bening dari sudut matanya. Juga, kristal kental/? Dari hidungnya.

"Kita pulang saja."

Ziura dan Prise mengangguk, lalu, mengikuti langkah kaki Sarra. Sementara, Minra berlari mengikuti—setelah menyadari dia akan ditinggal— _ck_.

 **...**

 ** _SKIP_**

 ** _..._**

Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan pelan. "Ugh,"

Dia baru menyadari jika dirinya tengah ada di kamarnya sendiri. Melirik jam dan segera tersadar sepenuhnya.

' _ASTAGA! Ini jam setengah satu malam?! L-lalu, siapa yang membawaku kesini?'_

Baekhyun menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya.

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjangnya—menghampiri Chanyeol yang tertidur di sofa.

"E-eng, bangunkan tidak, ya?" kata Baekhyun ragu. "Bangunkan sajalah,"

.

"CHANYEOLLIE! ADA SINGA!"

— _gagal_

Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol semakin terlelap.

"Astaga. CHANYEOL! BANGUN! ADA YOORA NOONA DISINI!"

.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

.

— _berhasil. Walaupun, berakhir gendang telinga Baekhyun hampir robek_.

.

"Sialan kau, Chan," umpat Baekhyun yang terpental. Bokongnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai.

Persis, seperti saat Sarra berteriak didepan pintu.

.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya. "Pagi, Baekkie..."

"Pagi, pagi... ini masih malam, Chan!" sungut Baekhyun. "Tapi, kan, sudah jam setengah satu. Ya, sudah berganti hari."

"Terserahmu saja," Baekhyun pasrah.

Dia duduk disebelah Chanyeol. "Kau yang membawaku?"

"Iya."

"Naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki,"

"Jangan bercanda!" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya. "Ish. Aku serius!"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya,"

.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Chanyeol mengembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Menahan deru jantungnya yang sangat tidak normal untuk saat ini.

.

"Tidak tahu mengapa, ya,"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Menunggunya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung.

"Aku merasa senang bisa bersahabat denganmu, Chan."

.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan memilih untuk memandangi lantai dibawahnya. "Rasanya itu, seperti ada yang memberi warna-warni diatas hitam-putih setelah Sarra. Kau sahabat yang baik bagiku, Chan,"

.

 _Sahabat, ya?_

 _Apakah untuk kali ini, Chanyeol merasa kecewa?_

.

 _Chanyeol berharap,_

 _Baekhyun mengatakan "Aku menyukaimu,"_

 _._

 _Nyatanya, tidak sama sekali._

 _._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Pergilah tidur, Byun."

Baekhyun tercengang. Kalimat Chanyeol terasa datar. Baekhyun sempat berfikir. Apakah ada yang salah dari kalimatnya?

Tapi, Baekhyun segera berlalu ke atas ranjang _king size_ -nya. "Um, Chan. Ranjangku besar. Mengapa kau tidak mau tidur disini?" tanyanya. "Biarlah kau beristirahat. Selamat tidur~" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

Senyuman tipis Chanyeol dibalas oleh senyuman manis Baekhyun.

 ** _..._**

 ** _It's Summer Time!_**

 **Seoul, 09.00 KST**

Derai tawa dan candaan tercipta di pantai yang indah nan luas ini. _Emerald International High School_ mengadakan acara pembuka musim panas disebuah pantai yang cukup terkenal di sini.

Sarra, Minra, Ziura, dan Prise sibuk membuat istana pasir. Besar sekali. Rencananya, mereka akan membuat _Devil Fujoshi Castle_ , seperti yang dikatakan pada Lay beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan, sekelompok fujoshi lainnya juga ikut membuat istana pasir ini.

.

"Ehm, Chan. Ke tepi saja, ya? Ini panas sekali," keluh Baekhyun sembari menyeka keringatnya. Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk membuat tulisan—entah apa—diatas pasir, langsung menoleh kearah Baekhyun. "Iya. Daripada kau nanti pingsan,"

2 namja itu duduk ditepi pantai yang tidak terlalu terkena terik sinar mentari di pagi menjelang siang itu. Baekhyun terlihat memainkan pasir dibawahnya dengan _absurd_. Chanyeol menahan tawanya. "Kau sedang apa, Baek?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang malas sekali. Hehe..." jawab Baekhyun seraya tertawa lepas bersama Chanyeol.

.

Dari jauh, Sarra tersenyum melihat 2 insan itu saling tertawa dan melempar senyum tanpa beban. Seolah, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Mereka sangat akrab,"

Sarra mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minra—yang habis bergumam. "Semoga rencana kita berhasil," ucap Sarra. Minra mengangguk. "Yah, semoga saja,"

 ** _..._**

 **17.45 KST**

Pantai mulai sepi. Karena, ditinggal para siswa-siswi maupun guru dari _Emerald International High School_. Tapi, masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih menikmati keindahan pantai menjelang malam.

.

4 ketua fujoshi itu entah kemana. Kai dan Kyungsoo sibuk melakukan obrolan ringan—yang mungkin, berujung pada obrolan berat— _if you know, what I mean_.

Sementara, 2 namja _pecicilan_ —Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—itu asyik berfoto-foto dengan _background_ matahari terbenam.

.

" _C'mon,_ Baekkie! _Say cheese_!"

" _Cheese_!"

.

"Yee! Kita berhasil, Chan!" seru Baekhyun kegirangan, saat melihat hasil foto mereka berdua.

Chanyeol mengangguk juga.

Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan foto-foto yang lebih _absurd_.

.

"Baek, kita masuk saja, ya? Sepertinya, di pantai terlalu malam itu tidak sehat,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hm, iya. KYUNGSOO, KAI! Duluan, ya!" seru Baekhyun. "Ya, hyung!" balas Kyungsoo seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

 **...**

Empat pasang mata itu terus mengekor 2 namja yang sedang berjalan keluar dari villa.

"Sasaran," gumam Sarra. "Eh, _by the way_ , kau sudah bilang ke Chan-oppa belum?" tanya Prise. Sarra mengangguk. "Sudah kemarin dengan Ziura. Tadinya, mau ajak kalian berdua. Tapi, Prise sudah keburu tidur. Minra-nya menghilang," jawab Sarra.

"Mianhae. Kemarin aku mengikuti Kyungie-oppa." Kata Minra. Sarra hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

...

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"_ _BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA TAHU?!" pekik Chanyeol histeris. "Tentu bisa..." kata Sarra bangga. "YA, BAGAIMANA BISA?!" cerocos Chanyeol lagi._

 _._

 ** _BUGH_**

 _._

 _Dihadiahi oleh tendangan ala calon adik ipar dari Sarra. Di bagian betisnya – pas._

 _"_ _Jangan berisik, kenapa, sih?" omel Ziura seraya memasang ekspresi -_- Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis sembari memberi death glare kearah Sarra – yang sibuk bersiul-siul tanpa dosa._

 _"_ _Pokoknya, kita sudah tahu, kau suka dengan ByunBaek-oppa. Dan, aku – ByunSarra – Yang ber-notabene sebagai dongsaeng kandung dari ByunBa—"_

 _"_ _Cerewet," gerutu Chanyeol pada Sarra yang sibuk berceloteh. Sarra hanya nyengir. "Mian, bro. AKU SANGAT SETUJU JIKA KALIAN BERDUA MENJADI SEPASANG KEKASIH, SEHIDUP SEMATI. DIMANA SETIAP MALAM MELAKUKAN 'ANU' YANG SUDAH PASTI DIKAMAR KALIAN KUPASANG CCTV," kata Sarra heboh._

 _"_ _Keep calm, please, Sarra," pinta Chanyeol datar. "Sudah! Aku tidak mau tahu! ikuti rencana Myeon-oppa yang diamanatkan pada kami. Sebenarnya, kami yang memaksanya. HARUS BERHASIL!" kata Sarra berapi-api._

 _Ziura dan Sarra ber-smirk ria. Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah._

 ** _Flashback off_**

 ** _..._**

Sementara, Chanyeol berkeringat dingin berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk bersenandung kecil.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun sontak ikut terhenti. "Ada apa, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun.

 **...**

 **CHU**

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Sangat tiba-tiba. Oh tidak! Badan Baekhyun panas dingin. Chanyeol melumat lembut bibir tipis dihadapannya itu.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Baekhyun mematung. "Mianhae, Byun Baekhyun. A-aku terlalu _speechless_. J-jadi, uh... a-aku mencintaimu. Ca-caraku terlalu. Aish... Maaf, Baek. Maaf..."

Baekhyun _sweatdropp_. Timbul ide dibenaknya.

"Kurang ajar kau, Chan! Sial!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "A-apa?"

"IYA, KAU KURANG AJAR! MENGAPA TIDAK MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANMU DARI DULU?! AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU!"

.

Kali ini, Chanyeol _sweat dropp_. "Kau menerimaku?"

.

 **GREP**

"Tentu. Dan, aku juga mencintamu. Saranghae," ucap Baekhyun dengan pipi bersemu merah, memeluk Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecup kening sang namja didekapannya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Nado saranghae,"

 **...**

Beberapa meter tersembunyi...

Kai, Kyungsoo, Ziura, dan Prise bersorak riang. Suho dan Lay tersenyum. Minra pingsan (kali ini asli), Sarra menangis bahagia seraya hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah. Ceritanya mimisan...

"UWAA... SARANMU SANGAT MEMBANTU!" seru Minra – yang tidak diketahui kapan sadarnya. Ziura dan Sarra sibuk berpelukan. "ZIURA! KITA MENJADI SAUDARA!" seru Sarra. "HUHUHU... COME ON SAUDARAKU! UHUKK... AKHIRNYAAA..." sahut Ziura.

Tapi, Sarra sempat berfikir

.

 _'_ _Mengapa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Baek-oppa jika dia menyukai Chan-oppa? Apa mungkin... astaga! Dia bisa jadi orang yang sulit ditebak. Sial!'_ gerutu Sarra dalam hati.

 **...**

 **END...**

 **#digebukin**

 **HUWEEE... ANCUR SYEKALEH ENDINGNYA... ENDINGNYA NYEBELIN? ALUR KECEPETAN? MASIH BELUM BASAH KERONGKONGANNYA?**

 **TENANG...**

 **PASTI ADA SEQUEL-NYA KOK!**

 **SO? WANNA TO Review?**

 **Regards...**

 **CarolineaKim**


End file.
